The invention is related to the field of network monitoring systems, and in particular to a customer experience monitoring (CEM) system providing a single integrated view to the end-to-end technology health of a business transaction.
Customers or end users interact with systems through interfaces (known as applications). When a customer interacts with an application that interaction typically travels through many layers of infrastructure. Enterprises use a variety of tools to monitor the customer experience and associated infrastructure to ensure availability and performance. Applications are becoming increasingly interconnected and continue to get more complex driven by a number of factors from virtualization, service oriented architecture, cloud, rich internet application design, to cross device integration. So, a need for end-to-end view of customer experience is growing. The invention addresses this gap.
There are a number of tools in the market place that provide application and infrastructure monitoring at various layers. Most vendors require installation of their tools across the entire end-to-end path to get true end-to-end customer experience monitoring. Vendors do not have open architecture to allow other vendor products feed data or do not have a customer perspective when tying metrics end-to-end. The data generated from tools today are presented in a disparate fashion resulting in inadequate correlation of data between the tools and with customer experience requiring manual intervention or institutional knowledge to take further action.